


Embracing Hyung

by Mojjochan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: Hanbin walks in on the two youngest members with their pants down.





	

“Seriously, can you keep your voice down, you're ruining it for me.” Chanwoo growled at June who opened his eyes and gave him a nasty look.

“Shut it, you're just too sensitive.” June snarled back closing his eyes again and focusing on the image in his mind.

“For real tho-” Chanwoo stuttered then groaned deep in his throat.

“Sounds like you're doing just fine.” June smirked without opening his eyes and didn't see Chanwoo's leg coming at him from the side; he grunted in pain as Chanwoo kicked him.

“Ouch! You asshole Jung Chanwoo!” June yelled and reached out to hit him.

“Seriously can you guys qui-! What the hell are you doing?!” Hanbin had thrown the door open and was now staring at the two men sitting on the same bed, their dicks sticking out of their pants.

Chanwoo got to his feet and put his dick back in s pants, he reached Hanbin and pulled him all the way into the room and closed the door.

Flustered Hanbin turned to try and get out of the room, but as he managed to swiftly move past Chanwoo, who'd been between him and the door, Chanwoo held the door shut with his hand and trapped Hanbin against the door with his taller frame.q

“Dude, let me out.” Hanbin's voice trembled and he was glued to the door.

“I don't think I can do that, Hyung.” Chanwoo's said huskily.

Hanbin gulped visibly his eyes widening as Chanwoo leaned closer.

“W-why?” Hanbin asked.

“You see, Hyung. The reason my dick is like this” Chanwoo grabbed his stiff cock and stroked it up and down once as he looked at Hanbin with hungry eyes “is because of you.” He then smiles haughtily before he grabbed Hanbin by the arm and forcefully pulled him away from the door and towards June who'd remained frozen on the bed all the while.

“What?” Hanbin managed to exclaim before his entire body hit the bed, landing partially on top of June who blushed and pulled away.

“What the heck is going on here?” Hanbin was angry as he got onto all fours before turning to face the youngest.

“June, stop this lunatic!” Hanbin exclaimed and pointed at Chanwoo who started to laugh loudly.

“There's no use, Hyung. Because he is the same.” Chanwoo looked practically sadistic with a gleeful smirk plastered across his face.

Hanbin felt confused as he looked at June who was looking pale and when their gaze met he averted his eyes and looked down as if in shame.

Chanwoo came closer, placing one knee on the bed he leaned over Hanbin who faltered under him his back pressed against the mattress under him as he stared wide eyed in disbelief at the youngest member of his group.

“Chanwoo, stop.” Hanbin pleaded weakly, but his hyung’s meek demeanor sent a shiver down his spine, but he stopped nonetheless.

June leaned across the bed, his arm pressed against Chanwoo's chest and he looked at the other.

“Relax, I have no interest in forcing you.” Chanwoo said calmly.

“Seems pretty forceful to me.” Hanbin exclaimed angrily and tried to kick Chanwoo.

“Relax, I'm just bullying you a little.” Chanwoo stood up and pulled away.

“But I've become like this because of you.” He grumbled looking down at his cock which was still erect and sticking out of his pants.

Hanbin stared at the cock, and as he watched it twitched slightly.

“But why?” Hanbin's voice was trembling and he averted his eyes from the sight in front of him.

“I can't really say… suddenly it just was like this… and I wanted, and do want you…” Chanwoo told him in a calm voice as he stared at his elder.

“Cut the crap! Is this your idea of a joke?!” Hanbin retorted and aimed yet another kick at Chanwoo who easily dodged it.

“I'm not joking, you made me this hard, Hyung.” Chanwoo confessed again and grabbed his dick, wincing slightly as his big hand wrapped around the hot shaft.

Hanbin stared at the cock yet again, Chanwoo became like this because of him?

Hanbin's eyes darted all over Chanwoo; the skin exposed around his neck was flushed and so was his face, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were filled with lust.

Hanbin swallowed hard and looked at June who was blushing like crazy, which wasn't a common sight at all.

Hanbin felt flustered again as his mind started racing trying to figure out what to do.

“Hyung…” Chanwoo wheezed and he shuddered, a pearl of pre-cum leaking from the tip.

“I'm sorry, Hyung. I can't take it any longer.” Chanwoo was breathless as he started stroking his dick slowly, his eyes glued to Hanbin, making him blush.

Watching Chanwoo's erotic expression Hanbin's heart lurched.

“Hyung…” June whimpered, he'd been sitting perfectly still the entire time Chanwoo had been talking, but now he was bent forward slightly, his hands over his crotch and his face flushed.

“You too?!” Hanbin thought to himself in disbelief as he watched June touch himself and whimper with his thighs rubbing together.

Hanbin looked from June to Chanwoo, watching the two men so turned on was surreal, he had no idea what to do he sat there frozen.

“Aaah! Hyung!” Chanwoo called out and slumped forward, his free hand flew up and he grabbed Hanbin's leg, he then leaned even further forward and pressed his face to Hanbin's shin; he gasped and shuddered his already red face now an intense shade of crimson and he huffed deeply a few times and groaned.

Hanbin watched as Chanwoo came, the look of the youngester sent a chill down his spine and for a briefe second his eyes darted to June who seemed to be feeling ashamed as he tried to hide his erection.

“Fuck!” Hanbin’s mind was racing, hai body suddenly felt hot and his heart was racing painfully in his chest.

“Hyung!” June called suddenly, and Hanbin looked up to see him staring, but he wasn't staring at his face, he was looking further down and he licked his lips as if looking at a tempting dessert.

Hanbin followed his gaze and saw that he had an impressive tent in his pants.

Flustered he tries to hide it but the sudden commotion made Chanwoo look up and when he saw that Hanbin was hard, a warm smile appeared on his face and he wasted no time in grabbing both of Hanbin's knees and pulling his legs apart.

“Hyung!” Chanwoo exclaimed enthusiastically and with his free hand he reached out and touched the erect cock over the man's pants; the touch made Hanbin shudder.

June suddenly came closer as well, crawling on all fours, staring at the cock hungrily.

“Let us pleasure you, Hyung.” Chanwoo asked, his eyes determined.

Hanbin leaned back and watched as Chanwoo came in close and pressed his face against his crotch.

Hanbin winced watching Chanwoo teasing his dick through the fabric.

Gleefully Chanwoo rubbed his face against Hanbin, he could feel the outline of his elders’ cock against his cheek.

Chanwoo lured his hand up and snagged his finger into the top of Hanbin's pants before he pulled them down revealing his underwear and an even clearer view of his dick.

Chanwoo shuddered and gulped hard, June came even closer and reached out to touch Hanbin; his hand first on the others inner thigh, it then slowly crept up towards his groin making Hanbin tremble.

June touched his cock gently, wrapping his fingers around it and pressing it down against Hanbin's body.

Hanbin groaned as June strokes his length up and down a few times.

“Hyung~” June called out in a trembling voice before he lurched forward and pressed his face into Hanbin's loins; Hanbin could feel the moistness of June parting his lips and taking a part of his cock in his mouth.

Hanbin stared at what was happening it was weird to watch this thing that he'd only ever seen in porn before, he could barely see June sucking on his shaft, he swiftly moved his gaze up to look at Chanwoo and was surprised when he met the man's heated gaze.

“June.” Chanwoo grumbled and grabbed the man's shoulder to pull him up.

June detached himself from Hanbin, and all three looked down to see Hanbin's now soaked underwear.

It was a bit disgusting, his underwear was wet and clinging to his skin, and slowly it was getting cold.

Hanbin groaned, his waist squirming uncomfortably.

Chanwoo leaped into action and grabbed Hanbin's underwear and pulled them down to his knees; now exposed Hanbin wanted to close his thighs, but Chanwoo and June stopped him, both their gazes sweaping from his now exposed cock, up his body and to his face.

June reached up and touched the skin at the base of his neck, trailing his hand down to Hanbin's chest and over his nipple.

Hanbin felt a jolt as June's hand caresses him, his face flushed and heart pounding he tried to not show much of a reaction.

Chanwoo who was watching him closely saw the complex look on his elders face and he quickly dove forward and grabbed the dick and held it so that he could take it into his mouth.

Hanbin's eyes widened watching as if in slow motion that the youngest member took his dick into his mouth.

As the hot wetness enclosed on his cock Hanbin felt a violent and intense pleasure rocket through his body and he threw his head back and shot his hips forward.

Chanwoo gleefully accepted his older members dick, sucking the head into the roof of his mouth.

June grumbled and dove forward, he almost collided with Chanwoo as he also wanted to pleasure Hanbin.

He parted his lips and took Hanbin's ballsack into his mouth, he hears Hanbin moan loudly, sending an exciting tremor through his body.

June's free hand slid up Hanbin's abdomen and up to his erect nipple; he played his hand over the muscle of his chest and groped him.

Hanbin could no longer keep his voice down and his moans filled the room and spurred the two younger men on.

Chanwoo bobbed his head, letting Hanbin's cock slide out of his mouth before he swallowed it again.

June had one of Hanbin's testicles in his mouth, he let it slip out before he sucked at the base, his mouth and tongue wrapping around the shaft.

Hanbin's body shook violently and his hand flew into Chanwoo's hair and the other into June's.

June continued to grope him, his fingers zoned in on Hanbin's nipple, his fingers pinching the hard nub.

June made his way up Hanbin's dick, and Chanwoo slipped off the head, and the two of them played with Hanbin's cock on either side of it.

Hanbin opened his eyes and looked down at the two men sucking and licking his dick.

His hands gripping at their hair as they stimulated him unlike anything he'd ever experienced before; and the sight was extremely arousing.

Watching the two men Hanbin's body started tingling and a desperate need started to burn down in his loins.

“Ah, stop, I'm gonna-!” Hanbin tried to pull the two men away from him but Chanwoo grabbed his hand and opened his mouth, taking Hanbin's cock into his mouth again and sucked more vigorously.

With a loud gasp and a shuddering breath Hanbin came inside the youngest members mouth and he heard the man gulp it down.

Hanbin lay there, panting hard. As soon as he caught his breath he threw his foot out at the two men.

“You assholes, I told you to stop.” Hanbin swore at them, his body still felt hot and his heart thumping.

“Sorry, Hyung. You are just so alluring.” Chanwoo confessed.

Hanbin sat up and so did the other two; Hanbin looked them up and down and noticed that their dicks were still hard.

Hanbin blushed as he stared at them.

“What about you?” He asked suddenly.

The two men looked down at their crotches and blushed with embarrassment.

Feeling as if all bets were out the window Hanbin sat up and grabbed both men and then pulled them towards him.

Surprised the two men let themselves be yanked around and found themselves like a pair of dogs waiting for their owners command.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Hanbin asked shamelessly looking from one to the other.

“Uh…” both men replied uncertainly, squirming where they sat.

“Actually… I really wanna try something…” June said in a low voice.

Hanbin looked at him.

June blushed scarlet as he opened and closed his mouth several times.

“Lie down on your side.” June said and gestures for the elder to move.

Hanbin did as June wanted and lay down on his side, June came closer and grabbed his legs and pushed them into a up and got into position behind Hanbin.

“Part your legs.” He instructed and when Hanbin opened his legs the younger placed his cock there and then pushed Hanbin's thighs together.

June winced and Hanbin felt weird having a hot, stiff fleshy thing between his thighs.

June slowly moved his hips and Hanbin felt even weirder as the dick moved between his legs.

June huffed darkly and rocked his hips, slamming his thighs and lower abdomen against the back of Hanbin's thighs.

Chanwoo suddenly moved up towards Hanbin's head.

“Hyung…” Chanwoo mumbled and held Hanbin's chin in his hand, stroking his thumb over the others mouth.

Chanwoo moved to sit with his back to the wall so that Hanbin was facing him; again he swiped his finger over the older man's lips, except this time Hanbin followed his instincts and parted his lips to bite Chanwoo's finger playfully.

Chanwoo groaned and took his erect cock in his hand as if presenting it to Hanbin who stared at the dick in his face.

Hanbin parted his lips and took a little bit of Chanwoo's dick into his mouth, he then grabbed the shaft with his hand and basically copies to the best of his abilities what Chanwoo had done to him earlier.

Chanwoo moaned, tossing his head back, but he quickly made himself look down at the spectacle he'd only ever dreamed of, but which was happening right now in real life.

The two men moaned and breathed heavily their bodies trembling and shaking with pleasure.

June was digging his fingers into Hanbin's body as he thrust his cock back and forth between the older man's thighs.

Chanwoo caresses Hanbin's head as the man sucked on his dick and rubbed his shaft.

Hanbin glanced at Chanwoo, seeing his flushed face and his heavig chest made his heart race with excitement, not to mention the weird sensation that what shaking his nether regions, making his own cock twitch.

Chanwoo opened his eyes and took in Hanbin's figure.

“Hyung, you're hard again.” He chuckled and reached out and grabbed his dick with his hand, suddenly it became hard to focus on what he was doing as Chanwoo started to jerk him off.

All three men were heaving from intense pleasure as they got more and more desperate for that orgasm.

“Fuck, I'm close.” Chanwoo grunted.

“Me too.” June hisses and his speed increased.

Hanbin simply groaned with his mouth full of cock.

“I'm coming!” Chanwoo hissed and grunted as he shot his load; some of it landed in Hanbin's mouth but Hanbin opened his mouth and the cum dribbled out of him along with the rest of Chanwoo's load.

June soon followed and his cum splattered all over Hanbin's thighs and the bedding.

Hanbin came moments later and his cum mixed with June's.

The three men were panting hard, chests heaving and skin flushed.

“Seriously… the two of you…” Hanbin grumbled in between heavy breaths.

“I'm so gonna punish you later.” He added and turned to lie on his back, his head in Chanwoo's lap and his loins exposed over June's lap.

The two youngsters looked at each other and wondered what lay in store for them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I got the idea for this last night... i wasnt sure which "Hyung" to use, but in the end I went with the one I initially thought of, though I did at one point think that I would have to write this with all remainig members... the exact same story just different older members.
> 
> And yes, using "Hyung" is a bit weird and normally I would avoid using it, but this time around it was part of the point soo...
> 
> Anyways, if anything is weird or off feel free to say so.


End file.
